


Team Ramsey

by VexterDex



Series: AH Pokemon Teams [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexterDex/pseuds/VexterDex
Summary: The man, the myth, the legend, Geoff Ramsey, and how his perfect as dicks team was formed





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, thank you for reading. I can't confirm a schedule cause of school, but this, and the other five main Hunters will be done. And maybe after that, I'll try my hand at battle scenarios or something.
> 
> Secondly, I've changed a few things around, starting with the age for Pokemon Journeys, cause ten is just dumb.

"Today's the day, today's the day. I'm so excited, cause today's the day!" Geoff couldn't help but sing as he danced his way down the road to Professor Elm's laboratory. He was finally 16, and would finally be allowed to begin his Pokemon Journey around the Johto region with his soon to be collected, awesome as dicks starter Pokemon. 

Geoff had the whole thing planned out. He was gonna get a super cool Cyndaquil, cause everyone knew that fire-type Pokemon were the best choice for starters. Who'd want a lame ass water or grass type anyway, they were a dime a dozen out in the real world, and Geoff could easily find one more powerful than what he could get from Professor Elm if he needed to, which would probably happen if he wanted to get to Cianwood City. After that, he'd travel around and find the five most powerful Pokemon he could, ideally including a dragon type, cause they were the shit. No one would be able to fuck with him if he had a Dragonite or a Kingdra. 

From there, the plan was simple. Take down the Pokemon League, one Gym Leader at a time. It'd be the easiest thing ever, and a great way to springboard towards a domination of the Kanto region. The world was his Cloyster, after all.

The sun was shining today, and with the wind flowing through Geoff's hair, he felt unstoppable. His excitement hadn't dissipated as he'd walked, and now that he was outside the lab, Geoff couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. This was it, his moment. He leaned forward and opened the door.

"Chika!!"

Geoff stumbled back and fell flat on his ass as a little green thing came flying through the door and collided with him. "Fuck!"

The little Pokemon squeaked and surprise and leaped off of his chest to stand beside his head, revealing itself to be a Chikorita. Chikorita stepped forward cautiously, and before Geoff could react, headbutted him square on the nose.

"OW! You bitch!! What did you do that for?"

The Chikorita's head turned a little before it frowned and tackled him again, this time leaping back onto his chest and jumping up and down. "Chika Chika"

"Cyndaquil!!" "Toto Totodile"

Two more Pokemon came rushing out of the lab as Geoff lay there in shock. The Totodile leaped forward and caught Chikorita in his mouth, lifting it up as it bounced off of Geoff's chest, forcing him into a defensive ball to protect himself from further assault. The Cyndaquil, meanwhile, watched the scene with a look of boredom upon it's force that'd make a Snorlax seem eager and energetic, before wandering back into the lab.

Geoff groaned in pain as he rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up. This wasn't the welcome that he was expecting when he came to get his first Pokemon. The evil little Chikorita that had tackled him had been dragged into the lab by Totodile, and seemed to be getting a firm talking to by the Big Jaw Pokemon, while Cyndaquil was no where to be seen. As was Professor Elm, now that Geoff looked around. "Hello? Professor? Anybody?"

Not a soul to be found anywhere. Geoff sighed in exasperation, a noise that quietened down the arguing Pokemon before him. Totodile scurried over to him and grabbed the end of his trousers, dragging Geoff over to a small table, tucked away behind a large computer or something. On it was perched an envelope with Geoff's name on it, which Geoff promptly grabbed and tore open.

_Dear Geoff,_

As I'm sure you're aware, today is supposed to be the greatest day of your life so far. You came to my lab with the purpose of choosing your first Pokemon, to take your Pokedex and begin your journey across the Johto Region, and maybe further. But I'm afraid I've got some bad news. You won't be able to choose your first Pokemon today. You see, normally, a trainer is expected to choose one of the three starter Pokemon available in Johto: Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. I'm certain that you're aware of this process, and have probably been planning out your decision for years. However, I regret to say that this choice isn't available to you today.

_Of the three starter Pokemon, only Chikorita is available to you. Cyndaquil is, in fact, pregnant at the moment, and should not be allowed to travel for a good while, and Totodile has been requested by my colleague in the Kanto Region, Professor Oak, for a series of tests regarding what introducing a foreign Water-Type Pokemon into a habitat would do. I'm terribly sorry for this._

_I will not blame you if you wish to wait for the opportunity to decide on your first Pokemon. But, should you be willing, Chikorita is a perfectly capable and willing Pokemon to partner with, and I promise you, she won't let you down. If you do decide to take her, I will require you to fill out the form underneath this letter. Nothing serious, just a technicality._

_Yours Truly,_

Professor Elm 

"Well, shit"

Geoff took a few steps to his side and slumped against the wall, looking over at the Chikorita, who'd decided to hop on the windowsill and was now staring longingly out at New Bark Town.

This wasn't ideal at all. Geoff wasn't enthused at the thought of travelling with Chikorita, but at least he'd be on his journey. Waiting for Cyndaquil or Totodile would be a horribly draining experience, stuck back at home all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to thanks to his parents going on their second honeymoon to Hoenn for half a year to enjoy the sun, sea and fantastic weather. Kinda made the decision pretty easy, huh.

"Hey, Chikorita?"

Chikorita's head turned slowly to look at Geoff, prior to it jumping down from the window and strolling over to him.

"What do you say about becoming my partner? We'll travel around Johto, kicking ass, taking names, and becoming the Pokemon League Champions. Does that interest you?"

Chikorita frowned slightly and stepped back, looking over at Totodile, who'd been nodding vigorously since Geoff started talking to her. Behind Totodile, Cyndaquil stepped out from behind a filing cabinet and slowly strolled over to Chikorita, bonking her round the head with one of her legs when she got close enough, and started pushing Chikorita over to Geoff. "Cyndaquil!"

Chikorita stumbled back to Geoff and looked up at him nervously, before leaping up into his arms, "Chika! Chikorita!"

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes, then. We're gonna be the coolest team ever, just you wait"

Maybe Chikorita wouldn't be a bad choice after all. Besides, she was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you wanna suggest or talk about? Leave it in the comments or shoot it at my Tumblr:
> 
> http://vexterdexter.tumblr.com/


End file.
